Off to Highschool!
by speed demon33
Summary: Jack Frost and Titus Johnson(O.C) are going to Disney High in DreamWorks City, Florida. They meet Elsa, an ice princess, and Anna, who has the power over heat. But this school is a refuge for special kids with certain abilities, so everyone uses their powers. Rated T to be safe. Please read and review. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Disney/DreamWorks characters. I only own Titus!


Hey there fanfiction lovers! This is my 1st Frozen/Rise of the Guardians fanfic, so please review and tell me your opinion! In this story there is mainly Jelsa (JackxElsa) and Tanna (TitusxAnna), but there will be others later on. If you're wondering who Titus is, he is an O.C that I made just because Anna and Kristoff didn't really become a thing at the end of Frozen. So please read and review on my new story, Off to High school…

Disclaimer: I don't own any movie, Disney/DreamWorks character or any city I name, because if I owned a city, I would be filthy rich.

Off to Disney High!

Chapter 1

Jack POV

I whizzed past a car, sending a chill down the driver's spine. I dodged a few people and through a car door window. I flipped and sped around a corner. Up ahead of me a statue stood in Central Park. (Imagine the statue in Rise of the Guardians) I flew past it so fast I crashed into the ground.

"A new record!" Titus exclaimed. He hovered next to me. I lied in the dirt, spitting out grass and leaves. I stood up and brushed off my sweatshirt.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air. Titus went back to the statue and tossed me my staff. Okay, I know you must be confused. My name is Jack Frost, and my friend is Titus Johnson. Well, he is more of a brother than a best friend. Oh right and the whole flying thing, I control the cold and Titus can control wind. Pretty awesome, right?

"Okay, dude, we have to get ready for our first day of high school," Titus smiled.

"Why do you want to go anyway?" I asked walking on the power lines next to the hovering Titus.

"Because we get to live on campus and there may be some hot girls," Titus smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"That's it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh and it's a school for special kids so, we can use our powers!" he exclaimed.

"Don't you think you're a little over-excited?" I asked, hovering to our cave.

"Not even a little," Titus said, following me inside.

"Alright, we need to get some sleep," I told him, yawning.

"Whatever, party pooper," he mumbled.

"Huh?" I grunted.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. He sighed and hovered in his corner, breathing heavily.

"By the way, where is this school?" I asked, quietly.

"Oh right, its in Dream-works City

I jumped up and ran over to him. I shook his half-sleep body.

"What? Are you kidding me? You applied us for a school in Florida?" I yelled at him. He shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah we can fly remember? All we have to do is wake up earlier than normal," he shrugged. I sighed and lied back down. I don't understand how Titus is always so happy and care free about everything. Yeah sure, my center is fun, but traveling the length of America in like an hour is kinda hard. I decided not to worry about it much. I slowly drifted off to sleep quickly enough to dream. I dreamed of the man in the moon.

He spoke to me and told me of a great Ice Princess that will be revealed to me. And a faint shadow of a girl appeared on the moon. Then I woke up.

"Get up, Jack, we have to go!" Titus shook me awake.

"Why we never have anything to do," I replied, groggily.

"Yes we do! We have to go to school," Titus replied, grabbing his bag and tossing mine to me. Then it hit me, we have to leave, like now. I grabbed my staff and caught my bag.

"Let's go!" I shouted, leaping into the air, followed by Titus.

Elsa POV

High school; the world's most hated place. Not for us though! Our high school is for special kids who have certain abilities. I froze my walking path, skating to my locker.

"Hey welcome back, Elsa! I hope you had a great summer," Mr. Zone greeted me.

"Good morning, Mr. Zone," I replied, smiling. He walked off to greet other students. The summer had been great at Arendale. My sister, Anna, and I had a very steady 3 months at the castle. Now my aunt and uncle take over the kingdom while we are at school. Anna skipped through the hallway and smiled at everyone sweetly. She loved it here more than anyone else. Anna was always happy about everything.

"Hi, Elsa!" she came up to me, still smiling.

"Hey, sis, have you seen some old friends yet?" I replied.

"Only Rapunzel and Merida," she frowned.

"Any cute boys?" I asked, smiling.

"Not yet, but I'm sure they will come," Anna ended the conversation, skipping away. I rolled my eyes at my over eager sister, just as a burst of cold came over the halls that I didn't create. I looked at the door at the end of the hallway. Everyone else became silent. There were two boys at the door. One of them had crystal, blue eyes, white hair, like mine, in a blue hoodie. The other one had shaggy golden hair and was wearing a grey hoodie. The white haired boy carried a large staff that he held by his side. They walked in like nothing happened.

"What? You guys have never heard of a dramatic entrance?" the white haired boy commented, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, Mr. Frost, it's not every year that two shaggy headed boys burst through our school doors," a man walked out of a room.

"How do you know his name?" the gold one asked.

"Well since this is a "Special Abilities" school, wouldn't you think that the principle would have special abilities, Mr. Johnson?" he asked.

"Telekinesis, doofus," the white one whispered to the other boy.

"Okay Disney High, please give a nice warm welcome to our two newest students, Jack Frost and Titus Johnson," he told everyone as he walked back to the room labeled, "Walt Disney, Head of School".

"This is our chance at two new boys!" Anna came up and loudly whispered to me. The boys were engulfed with the students.

"I don't know about this, Anna," I tried to protest as she pushed me towards the crowd.

"Just embrace it," she replied simply. Suddenly a blast of white covered the hall walls. The crowd dispersed quickly.

"Dang guys! Give us some space," Jack adjusted his hoodie. Anna still pushed me towards them. I ended up staring into Jack's icy blue eyes. Anna stood in front of Titus, smiling sweetly.

"Um, hi," I said, shyly.

"Uh h-hey," he stuttered. I giggled a little bit.

"So ice powers?" I asked, looking at the now falling snow.

"Yeah I guess so," he fiddled with his staff. I smiled and formed a small tower if ice in my hand.

"You're like me," he looked astonished.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, mocking his embarrassed tone.

"Okay so you like a little sarcasm, huh," he smirked. I giggled again. What is wrong with me? I never giggle about anything! Suddenly, the intercom came on and Principle Disney made an announcement.

"Okay high schoolers, this year the dorm rooms will be a little different. The teachers have decided to make groups of six people to a dorm house. The groups will be posted on the Board of Announcements! Have a great day!" he finished.

"So we should go check it out," I told him.

"Yeah, Titus let's go," he turned to Anna and Titus. The two were still flirting and Titus was showing off his wind powers.

"Go where?" he asked.

"To the BOA!" I told them.

"The huh now?" Jack asked.

"The Board of Announcements, duh," I rolled my eyes at the clueless boy.

"Oh right," Titus dropped from the air.

"Let's go," Anna smiled. We walked to the BOA and found the list. We all were in the same group with Rapunzel and Dash.

"We are in dorm house 23," I read to the others.

"Alright, hey Anna, wanna race?" Titus challenged.

"You're on, Airhead!" she smirked. They ran off to find the room.

"They are perfect for each other," Jack and I said at the same time. We looked at each other walked off to the dorm room.

END of Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Oh and by the way, I had to give Walt Disney a chance in the story. Thanks again and tell your friends about this story!


End file.
